1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shift knob structures for automotive vehicles and, in particular, to a structure of a shift knob with a switch having conductor wires for connection to the switch that are laid in the shift knob of a shift lever mounted on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shift knob structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese provisional Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. S60-174922. The conventional shift knob structure has a switch arranged on a shift knob, wherein a wire is insert-formed in the shift knob to be connected to a power source provided on a body side of the vehicle.
However, the wire in the shift knob is bent at several points for convenience due to the shape of the shift knob, the position of a shaft insertion hole opened at a center of the shift knob, and so on. This causes problems of increasing the number of manufacturing processes and raising cost.